Implantable devices are known. Most use a battery internally disposed within the device from which to obtain power. Such devices requiring a battery that cannot draw additional power, however, are bulky and as such have limitations associated with them.
There are also known methods for wirelessly delivering power to an implantable device that have been proposed. One such discussion is provided in the patent application entitled “Method of Making and Using and Apparatus for a Locomotive Micro-Implant Using Active Electromagnetic Propulsion” filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/485,654 on Jun. 16, 2009, which application is expressly incorporated by reference herein, and priority claimed thereto.
There are also communication systems known to allow transmission of data from the exterior of a body into the implantable device, as well as allow transmission of data along the reverse link from the implantable device to the exterior of the body, which systems all have limitations.